In many applications and primarily in audio reproduction systems, for example in car radios, HI-FI audio systems and similar apparatuses that are intrinsically compact because of stringent installation requirements, as well as in portable apparatuses, power dissipation in final power stages, often quadrupled in order to drive a pair of loudspeakers (front and rear) for each stereo channel, may create heat balance problems. For example, four 20 W amplifiers may have a power dissipation of about 4×12=48 W and because of the limited space available in certain apparatuses, such a relatively large power may be difficult to dissipate without a significant increase of temperature within the apparatus.
On the other hand, a relatively high temperature of operation may degrade the magnetic tape of cassettes or optical disks (CD), the drives of which are often tightly fitted inside a single apparatus case.
The so-called D-type switching amplifiers are highly efficient and are considered the most appropriate type for these applications.
Unfortunately, switching amplifiers generate electromagnetic emissions that in compact apparatuses may interfere with the correct functioning of other systems, reducing their performances. For these reasons, audio signals are frequently amplified using a pair of class AB power amplifiers, operating in single-ended mode or in bridge configuration depending on the level of the processed signal.
In fact, class AB power amplifiers are less efficient than switching amplifiers and a common technique for reducing power consumption of class AB amplifiers consists in configuring them in single-ended instead of in bridge configuration whenever it is possible to do so. In fact, these amplifiers dissipate more power in bridge configuration than in single-ended configuration as long as the level of the output signal remains smaller than the positive supply voltage. Unfortunately, it is not possible to use single-ended class AB amplifiers if the output surpasses this voltage because the output signal would be severely distorted by clipping.
Techniques for automatically switching from one configuration to the other in function of the monitored level of the signal are implemented in the commonly owned patents U.S. Pat. No. 5,194,821, U.S. Pat. No. 5,365,188 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,654,688.
The patent U.S. Pat. No. 5,194,821 discloses a bridge amplifier using positive and negative supply voltages, that may function in single-ended or in differential or bridge output configuration, depending on the level of the output signal. Substantially, a comparator changes the output circuital configuration of the amplifier from a bridge configuration to a single-ended configuration or vice versa by closing or opening configuring switches, when the output signal becomes smaller than or greater than a certain threshold voltage.
The patents U.S. Pat. No. 5,365,188 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,654,688 disclose a single supply dual bridge power amplifier, having a window comparator for sensing the level of input signals fed to the amplifier and driving the switches that coordinately configure the amplifier in either a bridge or in a single-ended configuration.
The switching from a single-ended to a bridge output configuration and vice versa may cause distortions and EMI disturbances in view of the fact that, when functioning with relatively low signal level, one of the operational amplifiers of the bridge output structure is configured to work as a buffer outputting a constant reference voltage that usually is equal to half the supply voltage and whenever it must switch to function as a second operational amplifier for driving the load in a bridge mode following an increase of the signal level, this operational amplifier must rapidly assume a different output voltage, that is its output voltage undergoes a step variation.
A known approach to reduce this step variation of the output voltage of the operational amplifier that is configured to function as a buffer when switching to a single-ended configuration is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,654,688, and is based on the use of a common mode control loop employing a sample-and-hold circuit. It has been found that though this solution is satisfactory when the signals of the different channels of the amplifier are substantially correlated among each other, the effectiveness in reducing the output step variations upon changing the configuration and the above-mentioned consequences diminishes significantly if the signals of the different channels functioning in a bridge mode are no longer correlated.
This phenomenon has become evident in investigating the reasons why in modern car audio systems the distortion would inexplicably increase under certain circumstances.
It has been found that increased EMI and increased distortions occur when the correlation between the signals that are fed to the four channels of the audio system diminishes due to different settings of independent channel equalization controls that are customarily provided in quality car audio systems.
The independent equalization setting on the various channels cause different delays of propagation of signals through the channels, that thus become substantially uncorrelated.